


A New Begining.

by SweetGabriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean get a new chance, Gen, Kinda AU, Michael regrets his life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 00:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14863649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetGabriel/pseuds/SweetGabriel
Summary: After some thinking Michael decides to right some wrongs





	A New Begining.

He knew it was wrong, breaking a promise like he had just done. He could hear the hunter screaming at him, words of damnation, wishing he would end up in hell, burning for all eternity.

But he had no choice, he’d never had a choice, everything had been paved for him-

‘the road the hell is paved by good intention’ a snarky voice interrupted him and he couldn’t stop the snort from escaping him, as he landed in the abandoned house, his eyes scanning the room he was in while his grace the rest for him.

“You know that road well, I suppose,” he replied, sinking down in an old chair, concentrating on speaking with the human.

He chuckled when he was met with silence and directed his eyes skywards, cutting Dean off from the world again, the human was better off not knowing what he was planning.

Everything had been decided for him, his true vessel, everything. He had been spoiled rotten by Father. He had been so obsessed with the grand plan that he had been blind and deaf to the cries of his kin, of his brothers that had suffered without his guidance.

He was to blame for Lucifer’s fall, he knew it deep inside, he had been the obedient son, the one that didn’t have one thought of his own making, the one that was nothing but a tool for their Father to use.

Then again, God had left after Lucifer, no one saw him after and he had floundered, he didn’t know how to make the decisions, so he had let everything run away from him and had in turn, turned the blind eye to it.

He sighed and closed his eyes, breathing deeply as he thought. So many things had gone wrong since Father had left, his brother had fallen, and the other had left, never to be seen again, not really. The third had… he didn’t want to think about Raphael, he had never liked the angel; he had always been to rash, too… angel, in his opinion.

He knew he himself had changed after Lucifer, that it was partly his fault that Gabriel had left, his fault that the angels had been without guiding, and therefore had resorted to the ground plan.

He hadn’t been much better than his sibling, he had been the cold brother, and the one they all feared and didn’t dare disobey.   
He had demanded that the Righteous Man should shed blood in hell; he had delayed sending the angels to free him from hell. So many things to right and he had no idea on how to do so. He knew that it had been his way of lashing out, he had been angry that God had left, left them to their own devises.

A plan came up, so fast and so good that he had the thought that Dean had broken through his wall and listened but he denied it, the thought was too full of sadness to come from the human,

“Dean?” he asked, his voice giving a weak echo in the room.

There were no reply but he sensed that the human was listening.

“I’m going to say something, give you a choice and a promise but that promise is one I intend to do my best to keep.”

He rolled his shoulders and sighed, stretching his wings to their fullest before tucking them away again and began to speak to the hunter.

“I have made many mistakes and it is only now that I realize how grave they are and how many they have affected. I have neglected my duty as a brother and commander, I have hurt a lot of people and I have forgotten what I was before my brother fell.”

He stood and walked over to a window, looking out of it and watching the nature, so beautiful and plenty.

“My first mistake was when I didn’t do anything to correct my brother. Lucifer could have been saved if only I hadn’t been so blind. Gabriel would have stayed if I hadn’t changed so much, neglected my duties as the older brother I was, a title I was once proud of. I intend to right those wrongs, as many as I can but it will take time and… you saw in what state Raphael’s vessels state was in when he left it and while I can promise that you will not be as bad as that, you will be marked by it.”

The phone in his pocket buzzed but he ignored it and let it fall silent again.

‘You wanna kill me?’ the hunter said, not really asking.

“The heavenly host has asked so much of you and your family Dean. This is my promise to you, consider it a debt paid.   
I will give you a place in heaven, you can live your happiest times there, your mother, Bobby and all the people that are dead because of us. Or you can start over again, born in a new body, another life, and no memories of the past and none of the future. Your family here will remain safe and sound.”

There were nothing but silence on the other end of their private line but he could feel the hunter thinking.

‘I wanna remember Cas, you can take anything else but please don’t take him away from me’ sounded the reply and Michael smile a little and nodded to himself, “Very well. Have a happy life, Hunter Charles Novak.

**

In a hospital serval thousand miles away, a newborn baby screamed their arrival into the new world and their blond mother smiled down at the baby, “Welcome to the world little one,” she whispered.


End file.
